Neverlasting
by MadWithMusic
Summary: Destiel - Dean always thought that Castiel would always win, come out of every battle victorious. He soon finds how wrong he is. As angels in heaven join together to form against Castiel for his past history, he is being thrown into more and more danger with each passing day. Dean still sides by Cas everytime, in hopes to show Cas that it's not over yet, but it soon is.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer ~ Supernatural not mine.

^Because who needs to sound official?

First try at Supernatural fic. Rate and Review!

Rated **T **for Language and I mean, this is the 21st Century, no one cares if there's violence in a story or movie or something anymore.

I doubt the rating will change. I don't plan on having any smut stuff or anything like that.

"Dean, get out of here!" Castiel screamed, a trickle of blood running down the side of his face.

"I'm not leaving you here, Cas!" Dean yelled back. "Over a hundred angels are coming to kill you! You need me, Cas! You can't do this on your own!"

The lights started flickering and Castiel stared at Dean.

"Leave now, Dean! This isn't your battle to fight! This is mine!" Castiel said behind his back as he drew his angel blade.

"We're in this together, Cas!" Dean yelled, grabbing Castiel's shoulder and turning him towards him. "We're in this together."

Castiel glowered at Dean. "You won't survive."

"Like you stand a chance!" Dean defended.

"Maybe I don't, but I'm not afraid to die, Dean. I deserve it." Sweat dripped from Castiel's brow.

"Don't you ever say that, Cas! Don't you ever!" Dean yelled, grabbing Castiel's shoulders and shaking him.

An angel appeared near the other wall of the room.

"They're here." Castiel said, his breath heavy. Castiel quickly put his fingers to Dean's head and flashed him somewhere. He didn't really concentrate on where, but at least it was somewhere away from here.

"I did my duty. I did my duty." Castiel quietly said, standing straight, trying to look unafraid.

A group of angels backed him against the wall, their angel blades drawn.

"Castiel. Nice to see you again."

"Hannael." Castiel muttered.

"You remember me." The angel said leaning her face in close to his.

"You don't have to do this." Castiel said, in a wary attempt to reason.

"I'm afraid I do, Castiel." Hannael said, gently running the tip of the blade down the side of Castiel's face. "I'm sorry."

Hannael pressed the blade up against Castiel's throat, his eyes flickering with fear, holding back an ocean.

"Goodbye, Castiel." She said softly into his ear.

Dean rubbed his head as he examined his surroundings.

"Dammit, Cas." He said towards the sky.

Dean walked down the road until he came to the outskirts of a small town. He walked about a mile before coming to a single story building. A neon sign flashed on the outside. Dean stepped back to read it. He smiled as he realized what the building was – Hazel's Tavern.

"Never mind, Cas." Dean said as he saw a busty lady cleaning the counter of the bar.

"What can I do you for?" she asked Dean as he walked in.

"Free." Dean said with a wink.

"Excuse me?" the bartender said, taken aback.

"I'll just a have a beer." Dean said.

"That's what I thought." The bartender said turning her back as she began brewing.

Dean spied a small bit of black peeking out from her shirt.

"What'd you get on your back?" Dean asked her.

"You mean my tattoo?" She asked, using her spare hand to tug her shirt down a little.

Dean's eyes widened as he saw the tattoo. It was an all too familiar tattoo – an anti-possession symbol.

"Well that's weird, 'cause I got one just like it." He said, unbuttoning his top two buttons and pulling his shirt to the side, revealing his tattoo.

"Don't see too many hunters in this part of the country. What brings you here?"

Dean smirked. "Let's just say my friend's an ass, and the next time I see that son of a bitch, I don't know if I should slap him or kiss him." Dean joked, but hidden behind his laughter was a nagging voice saying, "You won't see him again. He's long dead by now.", but Dean brushed that to the side.

"Well, is he attractive?" The bartender asked.

"Depends on how drunk you are." Dean said laughing.

"Then I'd go with slap him." The bartender replied laughing. "Didn't catch your name."

"Dean. My name's Dean Winchester."

The bartender's face went white.

"You mean Dean Winchester as in Sam and Dean Winchester? As in sons of John Winchester?" The bartender asked.

"That's me." Dean said bittersweet.

"I've got a son named Dean." The bartender commented.

"Well, it's a great name." Dean replied with a wink.

"Are the stories true?" The bartender asked as Dean took another sip from his drink.

"Depends. Which ones?" Dean asked, interested in hunter lore.

"Well, hunters come through here occasionally and more than one has spoken of such outrageous unbelievable feats. They say that an angel brought you back from hell, under God's order. They also say that you and your brother brought on, and then stopped the apocalypse. And the most unbelievable one – people say you've met God."

Dean laughed. "Well. An angel _did _bring me back from hell…and Sam and I _did _let Lucifer out of the cage, then shut him back in. The part about God's kind of complicated. Let's just say we met an impersonator, who ended up getting himself killed three times." Dean said.

The bartender stood blank faced. "Well I'll be damned. I'm Hazel by the way. Hazel Bishop."

Dean almost spit out his drink.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Dean muttered.

"Bishop, Bishop, Bishop…" Dean continued under his breath.

He froze as he recalled the time he ran into a hunter at a bar and they had too many drinks. He woke up in her bed and ran out before she woke.

"Oh, shit." Dean said.

"What is it?" Hazel asked. "Don't just sit there, now. Why is my name so familiar, Winchester?"

"You'll remember soon enough." Dean said, and through a few dollars on the counter as he ran out.

"Winchester!" she called from behind him.

A few minutes after he dashed out the door, she turned the tip on the counter. On a piece of napkin, she saw Dean had scribbled the year 2001. She pulled her wallet from her purse and pulled out a picture. It was a picture of her 12 years ago holding a newborn baby in the hospital. On the back a date was written. November 23rd 2001. She rummaged for another picture and pulled out a picture of her now 12-year-old son.

"No." she said.

"No. No. No." she said increasing in volume.

"Shit no!" she screamed as she held the picture up towards the empty door.

After making sure he was long gone, Dean sat on a bench and flipped open his phone.

"Hey Sammy. Can you come get me?" Dean asked into the phone.

"Dean. It is 2 AM in the morning. I thought you were with Cas anyways?" Sam responded.

"Things changed."

Dean heard Sam sigh heavily over the phone and then yawn.

"Fine. Where in the hell are you then?" Sam asked.

"Well I'm just inside a town called Astoria. It's in Oregon."

"Couldn't you have been somewhere that's a little closer. And not maybe, on **the whole other side of the country?** I am in Virginia, Dean. Virginia."

"Hey, if I had my choice I'd be kicking some angel ass with Cas in an abandoned warehouse, not meeting up with pub owners and ex-lovers." Dean defended himself.

"Dean. Like no one lives there. I looked it up. Not even 10,000 people live there and only around 2,500 adults are under 40." Sam said disgusted.

"You know me, Sammy. I get around."

"You are sick, Dean. Do you hear me? Sick." Sam said.

"I'll call you when I get to Oregon." Sam continued.

Dean flipped his phone shut.

He checked into a hotel and climbed into bed, making sure his phone was on high just in case Cas called.

AN: Well this was different than my usual stuff. I know there was a lot of dialogue in here, but normally I don't use this much dialogue. I don't really plan to do anything more about Hazel, I just thought that was an interesting intro to the story.

Future Plans: Around Chapters 3 & 4 I plan for some Destiel. :3 Hopefully, I can get some good action in there.

Be sure to rate and feel free to message me or use a review to submit your ideas and/or opinions for upcoming chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

Dean burst outside the hotel room as soon as he heard the rev of the engine of his Impala. He ran towards the car and leaned on the hood with his arms spread out on it. He could feel the vibration of the engine beneath him. His moment of joy was interrupted by Sam yelling, "Dean! Dean! You need to stop hugging your car and move so I can park!"

Sam clamored of the car stretching his legs. Dean ran to the car and sat in the seat with his head on the steering wheel muttering something erotic and sexy to the car. Sam slid into the passenger seat and slapped Dean.

"Bitch." Dean muttered.

"Jerk." Sam retorted.

"I got to find Cas." Dean said, changing to a serious mood quickly.

Sam groaned. "You mean we have to drive all the way back to Virginia, now?"

Dean gave Sam a death stare. Sam got the message. Dean turned the key in the car and quickly backed out of the hotel parking lot. Sam looked quite alarmed. Over the last few days, he had grown accustomed to driving at safe roads and not taking obscene short cuts that always end up getting someone hurt. Dean whipped past the bar, using a hand to salute it as he drove by. Sam was about to ask, but he figured it was probably for the better and brushed it aside.

The whole ride Sam was on edge. Sam knew what Castiel meant to Dean, and God knows what extents Dean would go to in order to save him. All Sam knew at this point was two things. The first thing being, hold on for your life – Dean's determined to get to Virginia. And fast. The second thing being, if Cas is in danger or hurt, Dean would make sure that they never saw another sunrise, so they should watch their asses.

Dean was speeding down the highway, going 80 mph when he came to a sudden stop, thrusting both Sam and Dean forward in their seats. A black-eyed duo stood in the street. Dean wasn't in the mood and honked his horn at them, but they didn't move. Dean sighed and knew that they could stop his car if he tried to run them over, so he drew his Demon Knife and stepped out of the car.

"Listen, you sons of bitches. I got places to be right now. So I'll give you one chance to spare yourself and get the hell out of my way." Dean yelled at the demons.

"Or what? You'll come at us with your knife? Oh the humanity! Hell's going to lose two demons. We're not even here to fight you." The female said sarcastically.

"Well then what are you going to do? Help me?" Dean asked dubiously.

"No, but we're here to warn you." The male demon responded.

"Warn me about what?" Dean said, knife still drawn.

"Why do you think we're running? There are archangels up ahead and many of them. They're all armed and prepared to kill any measly human come to rescue their little angel hostage. That means you." The female explained.

"Well. I'll tell you what. I can tell you right now that there is no force in all of heaven or hell that's going to stop me from protecting Cas. He's been through some real shit recently and he needs me. Cas is my best friend and I don't care what he's done. I'm going to be there standing behind him and protecting him. So those archangels can act tough now, but when I come, they're going to bend over and take it like a dog." Dean said, adrenaline flowing through his veins.

"Such confidence for a measly human and his brother." The female demon said. "Have fun getting slaughtered."

The demons moved off the road and Dean quickly accelerated to the Impala's fasted speed. Sam feared for their lives and they neared a twist Cliffside road. Sam knew there was no slowing Dean. Dean stared intently at the road. His jaw was tight and his breathing was heavy and loud. Sam hoped he was an accurate driver as they neared the Cliffside road. Sam closed his eyes and waited for them to die, but Dean made it across the bridge in one piece. Sam exhaled and sank down in his seat a little. A few hours later, Sam and Dean approached the sign that read, 'Welcome to Virginia'.

"We're near them." Dean said in a monotone voice.

"How can you tell?" Sam asked.

"I can feel it." Dean responded, lifting his sleeve to show the pink handprint on his shoulder.

"So you're saying your angel senses are tingling. Dean, since when can you 'feel' angels?"

Dean glared at Sam. "I don't. I just feel Cas. It's like when we pray to him and he hears us. Well, now I think he's sending out an S.O.S. And I think he's sending it to me. Touch it." Dean explained.

Sam slowly put his hand on the handprint on Dean's shoulder then quickly pulled his hand back as a small poof of steam drifted off where he touched. Sam held his fingertips tightly then put them in front of the AC vent. Dean gave Sam the 'I told you so' look.

"Alright. I believe you." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Then lets go find my angel." Dean said, fire lighting in his eyes.

As they neared the warehouse where Dean last saw Castiel, Dean began to cringe and placed his hand on his arm where the handprint was. The handprint was hot to the touch and burned on his arm. The Impala stopped a block away from the warehouse and Dean and Sam walked towards the warehouse. Two archangels guarded the entrance to the warehouse, where more were most likely stationed inside.

"I'm coming, Cas." Dean whispered under his breath. He felt a twinge in his arm as if Castiel were responding.

Dean grabbed a nearby rock and threw it at a tree by the warehouse, sending a nest of birds squawking and flying. Dean, with Sam's Angel Blade also in hand, quietly snuck behind the angel nearest to him. He slit the throat of that angel. As the second angel turned and saw him, Dean plunged the other Angel Blade into the chest cavity of him. The angels lay dead in the grass, their black wings imprinted and vivid against the bright green.

"That was for Cas and whatever you've done to him." Dean said, glaring at the dead bodies.

Dean motioned for Sam to come towards him. Sam got on one side of the double doors and Dean got on the other. They each cracked the door open just enough so they could each see through. When Dean said that there would be backup inside, which was an understatement. There were rows and rows of angels all blocking access to a small room with many locks on the door.

"That must be where they're keeping Cas." Sam said. They gently shut the door and retreated back to the Imapala.

"We can't take all those angels out with two angel blades. Those demons back there had a point. We really are just human." Sam said.

Dean looked at Sam sternly. "You know what this entails."

Sam looked at Dean expectantly hoping for a different answer. "Crowley."

Dean put the finishing touches on the Devils trap and Sam began speaking the ritual. Crowley appeared and looked up.

"Really boys? Aren't we past this?" Crowley asked, gesturing to the devil's trap on the ceiling.

"Could you expect any less?" Sam asked.

Crowley turned around at the sound of his voice. "Well hello, Moose. Always a joy seeing you." Sam and Dean's eyes bore into Crowley's sides.

Crowley sighed. "I take you didn't call to ask me out on a date then. Our chemistry would be fantastic, Moose."

Dean took a deep breath. "Crowley. We're need to make a business deal.


	3. Chapter 3

This is kind of half a Chapter, but I felt this needed an update. So this is like a humorous cutscene.

* * *

The boys looked at each other just to make sure they were going to go through with this.

"Well. Spit it out." Crowley said. "You got me where you want me."

Sam crossed his arms and stood up straighter. "We need some man power. Or should I say demon power?"

Crowley arched his eyebrows. "Finally…" he muttered.

"Finally what?" Dean said, a little more angsty than intended.

"Finally you want something other than to raise some bastard from hell."

"We need a good amount of demons equipped with angel blades." Dean stated.

"Angel blades?" Crowley scoffed. "You're planning to take my minions up against angels? You must be kidding me."

"Just. What are your terms?" Sam said.

"It'll cost you." Crowley replied smirking.

"What's the price? Our souls?" Dean asked.

"No. Just moose." Crowley said cheerfully.

"You ain't getting nothing from Sammy!" Dean yelled

"I just want to borrow him." Crowley fake whined.

"And do what?" Sam said annoyed.

"Dunno. Catch a movie. Dinner."

Sam cast a look at Dean. "Do I have to?"

"It's for Cas, Sam." Dean replied.

Crowley scowled. "Castiel? You mean the backstabbing failure of a God Castiel?"

Dean nodded.

"Well then I'm upping my price!" Crowley exclaimed.

Sam cast a weary glance at Dean.

"To what?" Dean demanded.

"You have to seal the deal with more than a handshake." He said with a smirk.

Sam choked. "What?!"

"Sam…." Dean muttered.

"Ugh. Fine, but I am drinking hand sanitizer as soon as we get to the motel room." Sam growled.

"So Deal?" Crowley asked. Sam reluctantly nodded.

"If you'd be so kind." Crowley said gesturing towards the devils trap. Dean broke it with his foot.

"Ah thank you. I hate those things. They're so confining." He continued adjusting his tie.

"Dean do you have to watch?" Sam groaned.

"Hell yeah!" Dean said excited.

"Cas better be worth it!" Sam harped red-faced.

"Hurry up. I'm bored." Crowley mused from the side.

Sam squinted his eyes shut. "Do it. Get it over with."

Sam felt Crowley nearing him and could hear Dean laughing off to the side.

"Oh would you shu-" Sam started but was cut off by Crowley smashing into him with a slobbery lip lock. Dean's laughter grew louder. Sam opened his eyes and pushed Crowley off him.

"When was the last time you brushed your teeth?" Sam asked, wiping his mouth in disgust. "Or at least a mouthwash?"

Crowley shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe a few thousand years."

Sam spat on the concrete. "You're disgusting."

"It's in the job title." Crowley said pleased with himself.

"When do we get out part of the bargain?" Dean asked.

"Once I get mine." Crowley said. "Tonight at 7?" he said winking at Sam.

"I hate you, Dean." Sam muttered after Crowley vanished.

"I know you do, Sammy." Dean said raising his arm and fluffing his younger brother's hair.

"Jerk." Sam

"Bitch!" Dean called over his shoulder.


End file.
